Los recuerdos de Madara Uchiha
by Hika Uchiha Hatake
Summary: Luego de su lucha contra Hashirama, Madara recuerda ciertos momenots de su vida donde estuvieron tres seres muy importantes para el


Los recuerdos de Madara Uchiha

Hace muchos años, antes de que se convirtiera en el mentor del creador de la cuarta gran guerra ninja, Madara Uchiha no solo tuvo que sobrevivir a la dura y fiera batalla contra Hashirama Senju, el conocido Shodaime Hokage y el único ser capaz de manipular el elemento madera, sino que tuvo que asimilar tanto su pasado como su presente puesto que futuro ya no tenía al ser rechazado por su propio clan, por perder contra su eterno rival y comprender que ahora era un ser inexistente para el resto del mundo, que quedaría marcado como un perdedor y que estaría solo hasta que la muerte se lo llevara.

Luego de asimilar todas esas cosas, mientras sus graves heridas sanaban, recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente, recuerdos que significaban mucho para él ya que en ellos estaban los tres seres que más apareció en toda su vida y le dieron felicidad incluso después de la muerte de sus padres, los únicos que valieron más que el poder, los únicos que fueron más importantes que su deseo de ser fuerte, los únicos que tocaron y conocieron su corazón. Esas tres personas pertenecieron a su mismo clan, tres Uchiha que conocía desde que era solo un niño, tres seres que le brindaron su amistad, su amor, su compañía en los duros momentos, quienes fueron capaces de dar todo por él, quienes se sacrificaron para que su sueño se hiciera realidad…

.

.

.

Las guerras por fin cesaron por un momento, por fin se alejaron pero con ellas ser llevaron dos vidas de seres muy valiosos para un par de niños que no tenían más de ocho años, dos hermanitos que por las desgracias de la vida quedaron huérfanos y ahora solo se tenían al uno al otro. El más pequeño lloraba y lloraba, con tan solo seis años perdió a sus amados padres en la guerra contra otro clan, el mayor se mantenía fuerte sin derramar ni una lagrima, sabía que eran tiempos difíciles y eso tarde o temprano ocurriría.

—No llores Izuna, sabíamos que esto podría pasar—trató de calmarle, aunque se mantuviera firme, por dentro también estaba muy triste.

—Odio…las…guerras—dijo el menor entre sollozos.

—Yo también Izuna, y espero que algún día se acaben—musitó el mayor tomándole la manito al peli negro más chico y llevándolo a casa.

…

Los pequeños Uchiha crecían haciéndose más fuertes conforme pasaba el tiempo, ahora Izuna tenía once y Madara trece, ya el mayor participaba en las batallas contras otros clanes, lo que preocupaba en muchas maneras al más pequeño temiendo porque algo le ocurriera a su hermano.

—Izuna ya te dije que no me pasará nada—sonrió el mayor de los hermanos colocándole una mano en la cabeza.

—Si pero…—antes de que pudiera continuar con sus reproches, dos chicos de sus mismas edades aparecieron, no hay que describirles mucho puesto que en sí los Uchiha se parecen en casi todo, especialmente en el físico.

—No me digas que Izuna ya se va a poner a llorar porque nos vamos—sonrió abiertamente el mayor de los recién llegados.

—Izuna nuestros hermanos estarán bien—sonrió el más joven.

— Isamu ya era hora de que llegaran, vámonos ya—dijo Madara torciendo una mueca de fastidio por el retraso del que considera su mejor amigo.

—Sí, sí. Nos vemos después Kichiro—se despidió de su hermano.

Los dos más jóvenes observan como sus hermanos mayores se encaminan para poner en riesgo su vida otra vez. En eso llega otro par, estos eran un chico de catorce años de edad y una castaña de doce, ella a diferencia de todos los chicos tenía los ojos marrones. Ambos obviamente eran Uchiha, la chica tenía el pelo amarrado a una trenza que llegaba a la espalda baja.

—Suerte y ten mucho cuidado—dijo con dulzura la chica al peli café.

—Claro, volveré porque te prometí estar siempre contigo—dicho eso, el chico se marchó por donde Madara e Isamu se fueron.

Mientras tanto con los mayores, estos se encontraron con el peli café quien no paraba de repetir cosas respecto a que debían volver victoriosos, que eran un gran clan y ganarían de nuevo y que esperaba que la batalla terminara pronto para volver con su querida Hikari.

—Siempre dices lo mismo Hikaku—bufó con aburrimiento Isamu girando los ojos— Solo falta que empieces con la cosa de tu compromiso con Hikari. En verdad te envidio porque ella es muy linda, pero: 1- aún falta mucho para que se cumpla y 2- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que ella también te quiere?—preguntó Isamu arqueando una ceja dubitativo.

—Ya lo sé y pues porque ella me lo dijo—sonrió de manera triunfante.

Isamu comenzó a bromear diciendo que eran mentiras, Hikari era una persona demasiado amable como para decir mentiras o herir a una persona, por lo que Hikaku mal interpretaba eso, este por su lado le gritaba que no era cierto. Mientras, Madara observaba y escuchaba la conversación con pocos ánimos, escuchar sobre tal compromiso le hacía hervir la sangre por desconocidos motivos para él y le provocaba una punzada en el pecho.

…

Los años continuaban su curso y nada que las guerras cesaban. Madara, Hikari e Isamu ya tienen diecisiete años de edad, Hikaku dieciocho y Kichiro e Izuna quince. Todos participan en las batallas contra los distintos clanes, Hikari más en si como ninja médico o de apoyo cuando se requería.

Nuestro grupo se tranquilizaba puesto que ya no había batalla cerca y en la más reciente salieron victoriosos como siempre. El grupo de jóvenes –excluyendo a Hikaku- se encontraba cerca de un pequeño lago descansando luego de un fuerte entrenamiento, como se lo toman tan en serio, la castaña tuvo que dedicarse a curar las heridas más severas que eran de los dos chicos mayores.

—Ustedes no saben contenerse—comentó con algo de broma recostándose en la grama.

—Ya nos conoces ¿Por qué te sorprende?—preguntó irónicamente Isamu.

—Que rara forma de demostrar que son amigos: medio matándose—bromeó Izuna—espero que podamos seguir así por mucho tiempo: en paz.

Hubo un silencio en el que todos observaron al más joven de todos con un poco de tristeza, todos deseaban que esas guerras acabaran, ya no soportaban tantas muertes solo por un pedazo de tierra, solo por un poco de agua, solo por poder.

—Yo conseguiré la paz que tanto deseamos, yo cambiaré este mundo que no es más que basura—declaró con firmeza y seriedad Madara para sorpresa de sus acompañantes.

—Y yo te ayudare onii-san—sonrió su otouto.

—Querrás decir, que te ayudaremos—sonrió con su típica dulzura la de iris marrones. Madara les observó con una leve y apenas notable sonrisa, todos tenían ese mismo deseo y juntos lucharían por hacerlo realidad.

…

Descubrir aquel escrito y hacer lo que indicaba fue en verdad muy doloroso no solo para Madara sino también para Izuna, ahora los dos, Madara de veintitrés años e Izuna de veintiuno, observaban los moribundos cuerpos de Isamu y Kichiro. Luego de una larga batalla, Isamu estaba sentado en el suelo lleno de kunais, le quedaban muy pocas fuerzas pero ya que moriría la usaría en algo importante…

—Con tal de conseguir la paz que tanto queríamos no me importa morir a manos de mi mejor amigo—dijo con dificultad pero aun así una sincera sonrisa—te dije que te ayudaría a conseguirla y con ese poder que despertaras sé que lo conseguirás…—fueron sus últimas palabras antes cerrar sus ojos y dejar caer su cabeza.

Al día siguiente todos hablaban de la repentina muerte de los hermanos Isamu y Kichiro, nadie tenía idea de quien les había asesinado o porque. El líder del clan sospechaba de Madara y su hermano, puesto que fueron los últimos en estar con ellos y ambos estaban muy heridos. Hikaku enojado por no conseguir la confesión de los hermanos y que su amada les defendiera, se marchó de la casa de los hermanos mientras estos y Hikari le observaron Izuna con seriedad, Hikari con el ceño fruncido y Madara con serenidad.

…

De nuevo las batallas se hacen presente, la oportunidad perfecta para revelar al clan aquel fantástico y nuevo poder ocular, el Mangekyou sharingan la habilidad visual más poderosa oculta y jamás revelado por nadie del clan puesto que aquellos escritos en el salón de reuniones eran indescifrables, pero no para Madara Uchiha, con toda su capacidad analítica logro descifrar el mensaje junto a su hermano menor y ambos activaron el poder oculto pero con una triste condición que fue asesinar a Isamu y a Kichiro.

Ahora en batalla todos observaban anonados como sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, los hermanos acababan con casi todos, es más el terror les llenó casi por completo al ver al enemigo incinerarse en llamas negras o caer muertos con tan solo mirarles los ojos. El enemigo huyó despavorido ante semejante poder, Madara e Izuna se giraron a ver a su clan esperando la celebración, pero se encontraron con caras reflejando miedo y sorpresa. De repente todos se arrodillaron apoyando sus manos contra el suelo y la cabeza gacha en forma de reverencia, demostrando el respeto que ahora les tenían e incluso Hikaku lentamente se arrodilló, ese poder era extraordinario.

Fue luego de aquella batalla en el que se declararon como los nuevos líderes del clan Uchiha, todos les respetaban como si se tratara de un par de dioses, a Izuna realmente no le importaba el liderato por lo que dejó a su hermano como primero al mando y el que se encargase de todo, él solo quedaría como un refuerzo cuando fuera necesario, no le molestaba ya que mientras menos luchara mejor.

…

No hace falta decir que todo tiene sus riesgos, este nuevo poder no es la excepción…el gran poder suele cegar a muchos y literalmente es lo que pasa con Madara, el Mangekyou sharingan tiene un riesgo al cual no le prestaron la más mínima atención nuestro par de hermanos y es la ceguera, lo que ahora sufre y desespera totalmente Madara, el estar en aquella obscuridad lo está volviendo loco.

Izuna le cuidaba todos los días esperando alguna respuesta por parte de Hikari quien le trataba, ella buscaba alguna cura pero nada, Madara iba de mal en peor puesto que antes veía borroso y ahora ni siquiera podía ver. El peli negro mayor lloraba de impotencia mientras que su otouto trataba de consolarle.

—Tranquilo, Hikari-san encontrará una cura—susurró Izuna con tristeza mientras escuchaba el llanto de su hermano, este ahogaba sus sollozos en las piernas del menor.

—¡No! ¡No me puedo tranquilizar Izuna! ¡Estoy ciego! ¡Ciego!—gritó mientras con sus manos apretaba el pantalón del chico de coleta. Izuna ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, su hermano estaba más que deprimido y nada podía hacer para ayudarle.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que solo se oía el llanto impotente de Madara, la puerta de la casa se abre dando paso a la hermosa chica de largo y trenzado cabello castaño. Observó a Madara con tristeza y luego a su hermano quien le devolvió la mirada la misma manera, era como si se dijeran que nada cambiaba y que Madara se sentía y ponía peor cada vez.

—Madara…—trató de llamarle con su suave y dulce voz.

—Vete…—susurró como si fuera un niño pequeño. Hikari se sentó sobre sus rodillas, el mayor de los hombre medio levantó el rostro para que su hermano se pudiera poner de pie para moverse a la cocina, la castaña ocupó su lugar mientras acariciaba los negros y quebrados cabellos de su amigo y ahora paciente.

—Encontraré una cura Madara, te lo prometo—musitó aun con tristeza.

—Si Hikaku sabe que estas aquí se enojará—decidió hablarle, pero era más una indirecta para que se fuera.

—Sabes que no me importa.

—Es tu esposo.

—Solo porque así lo plantearon nuestros padres…

—Aun así debes estar con él, tu deber es ser su mujer y tener una familia.

—No lo deseo así…

—No podrás huir siempre, tiene derecho sobre ti…

—No soy un objeto…también cuentan mis sentimientos—luego de esas palabras hubo silencio, por lo menos el peli negro ya estaba tranquilo a pesar de que los rastros de lágrimas en su rostro eran notables todavía.

—¿Por qué me haces esto?—preguntó de repente, al no recibir respuesta comprendió que ella no entendía a qué se refería—pudiste evitarlo…

—No podía hacerle eso a Hikaku…

—Aquella vez me defendiste a pesar de que sabías lo que hicimos…

—Fue un impulso…supongo…—de nuevo el silencio.

Madara se encontraba bocarriba todavía recostado en las piernas de Hikari, las palabras eran difíciles de escoger; estiró su mano derecha buscando el rostro de la chica, al sentir contacto lo recorrió con sus dedos pasando por sus mejillas, nariz, ojos, labios. Se detuvo en esa parte acariciándolos suavemente, ansiaba sentirlos así sea una sola vez, antes se conformaba con observar ese hermoso y angelical rostro pero ya no tenía tal privilegio. La castaña se inclinó hasta quedar tan cerca de él, estaban muy cerca y Madara lo sabía puesto que sintió el descenso por medio de su mano; la Uchiha acercó más su rostro posicionando sus labios sobre los del, quedando unidos por un tierno y prohibido beso.

…

Madara descansaba o eso parecía, realmente solo se mantenía tranquilo a pesar de estar despierto, podía escuchar muy bien la conversación entre su hermano menor y la mujer que amaba desde que era solo un niño. Unas palabras de su hermanito le llaman toda la atención y se exalta por ellas, comenzando a gritar desenfrenadamente.

—¡No Izuna! ¡No quiero que vivas mí mismo infierno!—gritaba con ira ante tal idea.

—Hermano, tu eres el líder del clan…te necesitan a ti y a tus ojos, la verdad a mí no me importa…yo quiero que tu deseo se cumpla y así no lo lograras—por la forma en como decía esas palabras el mayor comprendía que su hermano sonreía, pero le daba rabia el hecho de que quisiera quedar como él—es lo que yo quiero onii-san…—recordó su deseo de traer paz, es cierto, así no podría cumplirlo y el sacrificio de Isamu no tendría sentido alguno, no lo quedó más que aceptar lo ojos de su pequeño hermanito…

…

Ambos cuerpos descansaban en el futon, desnudos cubriéndose con la no muy larga sabana. Tenía en sus brazos a la mujer que amaba y estaba decidido a que no la dejaría ir, nunca imaginó que ella le entregaría su virginidad a él, teniendo un esposo desde hace dos años y se la entregó a él, su mejor amigo. Le contempló como dormía contra su pecho, adoraba poder observarla otra vez aunque eso le costara la visión a su hermano.

Los fuertes golpes a la puerta irrumpe su tranquilidad, no le queda más que bufar y ponerse de pie, colocarse su ropa interior y pantalones para salir a ver quién molestaba, sabía que su hermano salió a dar un paseo, le gustaba y ya en dos meses aprendió a andar solo a pesar de su permanente ceguera.

—¿Qué?—salió con cara de pocos amigos.

—Madara-sama, es Izuna-sama—la agitada voz y la expresión de ese miembro del clan preocupó de mil maneras a Madara.

—¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano?—preguntó comenzando a alterarse.

—Unos ninjas atacaron por el lado este, Izuna-sama iba caminando por ahí y…—no hiso falta que terminara la frase para que el líder del clan prácticamente volara a vestirse totalmente, la castaña que se había despertado ya le observó con extrañes.

—Algo le pasó a Izuna—dijo rápido mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

Ella también se arregló y ambos salieron guiados por el chico que dio la información, llegaron al punto de lo ocurrido y había tres cuerpos en el suelo, uno de ellos el de Izuna que se desangraba por una gran herida en el estómago. Respiraba con mucha dificultad y había perdido demasiada sangre, Madara le observó con expresión de horror, Hikari trató de curarlo pero Izuna no se dejaba tocar…

—Cumple tu deseo hermano…trae la paz al mundo— con una sonrisa fueron las últimas palabras del menor , Madara lloraba sobre el cadáver de su hermano. En el funeral Izuna vestía un kimono blanco y su venda en los ojos, todos velaban al segundo al mando del clan pero Madara no asistió, su hermano murió al no defenderse bien por no poseer sus ojos, los ojos que son la representación del poder en clan Uchiha.

…

El tiempo ha transcurrido tan rápido desde la muerte de su hermano pequeño, muchas cosas ocurrieron en ese gran lapso de tiempo y muchas cosas habían cambiado, el enfrentamiento con el clan Senju, ese clan que hace muchos años acaparó la atención de los Uchiha y no hace mucho se hicieron sus rivales y principales enemigos, pero ahora son sus aliados y juntos crearon la aldea que llamaron Konoha, aunque claro, Madara no creía en esa alianza, creía que los Senju pisotearían a los Uchiha en cualquier momento y debía prevenir a su clan, pero antes una batalla se les vino encima.

Todos luchaban, incluidos los del clan Senju. Hashirama le trataba como si fueran muy cercanos, es más como si fueran buenos amigo y eso le molestaba así que como pudo se alejó de él, con sus grandes poderes oculares podía deshacerse de sus adversarios, pero era interminable, cada vez había mas enemigos y la cosa se tornaba agotadora, necesitaba descansar a así sea un minuto, ya no podía con su abanico de lucha.

—¡Katon goukakyuu no jutsu! (gran bola de fuego) —escuchó pronunciar de una voz realmente conocida ¿tan necesitados estaban que hasta los médicos luchaban? Ahí estaba su amada Hikari luchando para apoyar a su clan.

A pesar de que estaba cansado no se daría por vencido, el sudor recorría su frente pegando sus negros cabellos y cayendo sobre sus ojos tornando su vista borrosa y lo peor del caso es que comenzaba a llover, el clima no estaba a su favor y con la poca fuerza que tenía caería en cualquier momento, pero él era Madara Uchiha, aunque llevara casi dos días luchando no podría darse por vencido, debía seguir, debía actuar como lo que era: el líder del clan. Su actual oponente le atacaba con distintos tipos de suiton, pero su chakra también se hacía nulo por lo que lanzar shurikens y kunais era lo que podría hacer ahora pero Madara los esquivaba o simplemente bloqueaba con su abanico.

Abrió sus ojos totalmente, se iba a quedar dormido a mitad de lucha y eso le costó caro. Su enemigo estaba muerto en el suelo pero frente a sí tenía a su hermosa castaña quien se apoyaba a sus hombros, sentía su cálido aliento y denotaba bien los dos hilos de sangre que partían de su boca. No tardó mucho par que callera al suelo y fue cuando notó la gran herida entre su vientre y estómago.

—Hikari…—susurró entrando en si—¡Hikari!—gritó arrodillándose en el suelo y tomándole en brazos, eso tenía que ser una pesadilla. Ella no paraba de toser sangre y su respiración era muy entrecortada pero a pesar de todo sonreía como siempre.

—M-Ma…dara…debes…s-seguir—dijo ella con dificultad antes volver a toser.

—No, shhh no digas anda, te llevaré al campamento para que te atiendan—trató de levantarla pero ella se lo impidió por lo que le miro confundido.

—No tiene caso…soy médico…y sé que no sobreviviré…

—No digas eso, no digas eso, te pondrás bien—las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus rojizos ojos pero estas se confundía con las gotas de lluvia que cada vez caían con más intensidad.

—Te amo Madara…—pronunció con debilidad mientras colocaba la mano de él en su vientre—íbamos a ser…una familia…pero no quisiera que nuestro hijo creciera en un mundo de guerras...no hubiera querido que pasara por lo mismo que nosotros—fue cuando se dio cuenta que tendría un hijo con su amada castaña, pero ya era pasado…ambos morirían—te amo…—volvió a decir con lágrimas y sin quitar su sonrisa.

—No…

—Te amo…

—No, ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes tú también!—gritó entre su llanto abrazándola contra su cuerpo.

—Consigue la paz que tanto queremos—fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

—¡Hikari! ¡No!—Madara lloraba aun abrazado al cuerpo de la chica—¡No me dejes!...no quiero estar sin ti…

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos y sintió ese fuerte dolor en el pecho, el día que perdió a la última persona que le importaba perdió absolutamente todo. Recordó que todos murieron con una triste sonrisa, recordándole que cumpliera su deseo de traer paz a este trágico y terrible mundo…

_Con tal de conseguir la paz que tanto queríamos no me importa morir a manos de mi mejor amigo_

_Cumple tu deseo hermano…trae la paz al mundo_

_Consigue la paz que tanto queremos_

—No importa cómo, pero limpiare este detestable mundo…lo cambiaré por ustedes: hermano, cumpliré tu sueño de traer paz…Isamu, verás que las guerras acabaran por siempre…Hikari, en otra vida podremos tener a nuestro hijo y vivirá con tranquilidad y felicidad…porque yo…traeré la paz así tenga que eliminar toda esta despreciable realidad…

.

.

.

"_Este mundo está lleno de cosas que no funcionan como las deseas. Cuanto más vives; más te das cuenta de que la realidad está hecha de dolor, sufrimiento y vacío."_

Uchiha Madara

¡TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Me quedó muy largo, espero no se hayan aburrido leyendo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y acepto de todo: me gustas, comentarios, chocolates, tomatazos…


End file.
